1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric lighting systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to light emitting diode (“LED”) drivers and lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatuses having LEDs are becoming increasingly common as LEDs exhibit higher efficiencies and longer lifetimes as compared to conventional light sources. Some recent lighting apparatuses drive LED arrays from AC power sources. However, these lighting apparatuses may not exhibit optimal performance.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve AC driven LED drivers and lighting systems.